DP191
}} Memories are Made of Bliss! (Japanese: 想い出はパール！友情はダイヤモンド！！ Memories are Pearls! Friendship is a Diamond!!) is the 191st and final episode of the , and the 657th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on September 9, 2010 and in the United States on February 5, 2011. Blurb Ash, Brock, and Dawn are spending a final day together at Dawn’s house before the boys head home to the Kanto region. While the three friends are chatting about memories of their journey and plans for the future, Dawn discovers that her Buneary has gotten an offer to become a Pokémon model for Poké Chic magazine! This news upsets Piplup, who throws a tantrum and runs away. Meanwhile, Team Rocket has been contacted by headquarters—they’re told to report back immediately for an assignment only they can handle! The idea of a special mission thrills Jessie, James, and Meowth to no end! But Team Rocket isn’t quite ready to report back just yet. When our heroes head out to find Piplup, Team Rocket snares all of their Pokémon, with plans to give them to their boss as a gift. Our heroes quickly catch up and send Team Rocket blasting off again. However, Jessie, James and Meowth are so thrilled with their upcoming assignment, they don’t care! Back at Dawn’s house, talk turns to the future once more. Ash and Dawn reaffirm their desires to become Pokémon Master and Top Coordinator, and Brock tells them he plans to pursue a career as a Pokémon Doctor! And after bidding a fond farewell to Dawn and her mom, Ash and Brock board the boat to Kanto. Then the two of them say their own warm goodbyes, as Brock heads off to Pewter City, and Ash sets off toward his beloved Pallet Town! Plot Early in the morning, the sun shines down on Twinleaf Town. In Dawn's bedroom, the Starly clock starts to go off at 7 A.M. when , still half-asleep, shuts it off. , lying at the end of the bed, decides to take matters into his own hands and wakes her up by using his attack on her as she throws Piplup back on the sofa cushion. She quickly becomes delighted when she remembers that she has just woken up in her own room at home. Dawn then opens her window with a smile in the same way she had done it in the very first episode. Dawn comes downstairs greeting her mother, and as asks where is. They tell her that he's still asleep, and Dawn, Piplup and decide to wake him up. Pikachu uses to wake Ash, and Dawn informs him that breakfast is ready. At this, Ash immediately leaps out of bed, grabbing Pikachu and sprinting towards the kitchen, but ends up falling down the stairs in his hurry. At the table over breakfast, the gang begins to discuss what each of them will do next, which gets Piplup's attention. Ash admits he hasn't decided which league to challenge next, and that upon returning home he plans to spend some time with his Pokémon to thank them for their hard work during the Lily of the Valley Conference. He invites Dawn to travel with him and Brock back to Kanto later that day, but Johanna tells Dawn that Hermione, one of the judges from the Hearthome Collection, has contacted her wishing to meet with her regarding . The Trainers reminisce about the Hearthome Collection and Brock begins to fantasize about Paris, but Croagunk naturally decides to snap him out of it with a trusty . Meanwhile, Jessie, James and gloomily walk along , reflecting upon their failure to make any kind of progress during their time in Sinnoh. Suddenly is spotted flying towards them. This time Delibird has no packages or Poké Balls for them, but instead has orders to contact . After Delibird leaves, the trio contacts HQ and speaks to a secretary named Matori, who informs them that the three have been specially selected by Giovanni for an important mission and must report to HQ immediately. Naturally, Jessie, James and Meowth are overjoyed in Giovanni's new-found faith in them and believe its thanks to their efforts in helping to collapse Team Galactic and their victories over Pokémon Hunter J. At Team Rocket HQ, looks over the trio's personnel files as his secretary reports that they're perfect for the job, not mentioning what the job is. Back in Twinleaf Town, Dawn announces that Buneary has been chosen to become a model for , the fashion magazine for Pokémon Stylists, to which Ash and Brock congratulate Buneary. As a result, Dawn is forced to turn down the offer to accompany Ash and Brock to Kanto, since she'll be staying in Sinnoh for the foreseeable future. Piplup becomes upset after learning the group is going to officially split up, and unleashes a attack at the Trainers before running off. Dawn quickly recalls Buneary into her Poké Ball as she sends out while Ash sends out to give chase, with Pikachu riding on Staraptor while the others follow on foot. Eventually Pikachu, Staraptor and Togekiss catch up with Piplup, and Togekiss speeds ahead to cut Piplup off. Pikachu and Staraptor approach, but when they get in close Piplup tries to attack them with . Pikachu jumps to the ground and follows Piplup on foot but Piplup tries to run away again and bumps into Togekiss. Seeing Togekiss' reassuring smile brings Piplup to tears. Pikachu tells Staraptor to go fetch Ash and approaches the distraught Piplup, who beings weakly hitting him and crying in despair. Pikachu understands Piplup's panicked feelings and also begins to cry. Togekiss hugs them both, trying to comfort them when they suddenly notice Meowth in the bushes besides them. Meowth is crying too, saying that he understands their pain, and this throws the Pokémon off guard. While they stare confusedly at him, Jessie and James catch the three of them in a net. Soon, the Team Rocket balloon starts to carry them away as Jessie and James make plans to hand the three over as a thank-you present to Giovanni. Luckily, Ash, Dawn, and Brock find them. Ash he orders to use to destroy the balloon and calls out to use and free the Pokémon from the net. For their last time in Sinnoh, Ash, Dawn and Brock engage together into a battle against the Team Rocket trio. Jessie sends out both and and James sends out , who bites him as usual. Carnivine leaps up and uses , but as Pikachu use Thunderbolt to counter, Carnivine dodged it as Togekiss goes up against the Bug Catcher Pokémon and defeats it with a well-aimed , is defeated thanks to Staraptor's . Even Meowth tries to attack with his but Brock calls on who sends Meowth flying back with a powerful and doesn't last long against Torterra's . The battle ends with a powerful combination of Piplup's and Pikachu's blasting off Team Rocket. As Team Rocket blasts off, they comment that they are still happy because of their new special assignment. Pikachu and Piplup celebrate the defeat of Team Rocket with a high-five and a laugh as Dawn approaches to talk to Piplup about his emotional outburst. Dawn tells Piplup that she too is upset that everyone is leaving, but assures him that just because they're separating doesn't mean they won't see each other again. Piplup begins to get upset again, but Dawn hugs Piplup and holds him close, telling him that there's no need to worry and reminds him that he is a big boy. Piplup's pride comes to the fore, and he manages to get himself to stop crying and puts on a brave face as his friends all watch on. Back at Dawn's house, everyone is watching a championship match on TV between Cynthia and of the . Ash watches the match intently, as Cynthia's Garchomp and Flint's Infernape battle to their fullest. Ash imagines himself commanding Infernape, thinking of how it would be to challenge the Champion himself. Although the match is hard-fought, Flint's Infernape is unable to stand up to Garchomp's and is defeated, allowing Cynthia to keep her title. After watching the match, Ash feels energized and tells everyone that although he may have lost the Sinnoh League, he is still going to train to one day make it to the Champions League, face Cynthia, and earn the title of Champion Master. Brock then stands to make his own announcement. After all the time he spent traveling with Ash and Dawn, he had been thinking about his own goals and dreams, and after the recent incident on the ferry, he has decided to follow Nurse Joy's advice and train to become a Pokémon Doctor. He informs Ash that he won't be able to travel though, since he will have to remain in Pewter City to study. Dawn reaffirms that she plans to follow her path to becoming a Top Coordinator and comments that all three of them have amazing goals in front of them, so there's "no need to worry". Ash, as usual, points out that when Dawn says "no need to worry", it's usually the time to worry the most, but Dawn replies that she is certain all of them will fulfill their dreams. Suddenly, Johanna points out that it is already 3 P.M. and tells everyone that it's time to go if Ash and Brock are going to catch the ferry back to Kanto. At the ferry port, Ash and Brock rush out of a souvenir store with many bags in their arms, and Brock reminds them that he has a large family to shop for. As Ash and Brock prepare to board the ferry, Dawn thanks her friends for helping her through her journey. Ash and Brock reply that they are the ones who are thankful for her. Ash and Dawn then exchange their final high five while Pikachu and Piplup also high five, hug, and say their goodbyes at last. Ash and Brock board the ship and it sets off towards sea. As Dawn looks upon her friends, she hangs her head in sadness, the reality that they are leaving hitting her. As the ferry moves away, Ash yells from the deck, "Dawn! No need to worry!". Dawn runs down the dock waving to her friends and thanking them again for everything they did for her, as Piplup also shouts out goodbyes. As the sun sets, Piplup jumps into Dawn's arms and she happily hugs her partner knowing that while their adventures with Ash and Brock are over, they still have many more adventures of their own to come. The next morning, Ash and Brock go up on deck and are awestruck by the sight of Kanto in front of them. Soon, the two are at a familiar crossroads, and it is time for them to go their separate ways. Ash wishes Brock luck on his path become a Pokémon Doctor, while Brock wishes Ash luck on his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master. The two shake hands, smile, and then clasp arms, knowing the journeys they've taken together have created a strong bond between them. Finally, they separate and depart down their respective roads. Soon, Ash and Pikachu are standing on a hill overlooking Pallet Town. Ash happily tells Pikachu they're home and the two run the rest of the way, bringing their adventures through Sinnoh to an end. Next Time - A New Beginning! Major events * decides to remain in the Sinnoh region. * and Dawn reaffirm their desires to become Pokémon Master and Top Coordinator, respectively. * decides to study to become a . * Jessie, James, and are promoted. * battles Cynthia for the title of Pokémon Champion and loses. * Ash and Brock return to Kanto and go their separate ways. * Ash and reach Pallet Town. Debuts Humans * Matori Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * (TV) * Cynthia (TV) * Cyrus (fantasy) * Saturn (fantasy) * Mars (fantasy) * Jupiter (fantasy) * Charon (fantasy) * Johanna * J (fantasy) * Matori * Paris (fantasy; images) * Hermione (image) * Passengers Closing credits * Nurse Joy * * Zoey * * * * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Ash's; ending credits montage) * ( ; ending credits montage) * ( ; ending credits montage) * ( ; ending credits montage) * ( ; ending credits montage) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ending credits montage) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ending credits montage) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ending credits montage) * ( ; ending credits montage) * ( ) * ( ; TV) * ( ; TV) * ( ; fantasy) * (Paris's; images) * ( ) * * (multiple) Trivia * This is the season finale of Pokémon DP: Sinnoh League Victors. * Similar to the final episodes of the previous two series, the usual To be continued is replaced with Next Time... A New Beginning!. However, unlike the previous two series, which ended with leaving Kanto, this series ends with Ash returning to Pallet Town. * This is the last episode to air in Japan before the earliest releases of in Japan, . * The Japanese title references the name of the series, as well as the games on which the series is based. * In the original Japanese version, the credits play before the series ends with a scene between Ash and , and a scene of Ash and alone. It features scenes of various events throughout the series. * This is the last appearance of Ash's original design, including flashbacks. * This episode features Oración from The Rise of Darkrai; Together2007; music from Giratina and the Sky Warrior; Tears, After the Cloudy Weather; an instrumental version of In Your Heart, LaLaLa; and an instrumental version of Friends' Anniversary from Pikachu and Pichu. ** Furthermore, this is the only time that a generation's respective music debuts before its anime premiere, in this case that from Generation V, during Team Rocket's conversation with the secretary. * An instrumental of the ending song In Your Heart, LaLaLa was used as the music for the sponsors at the end of the episode instead of an instrumental of High Touch!, which had been used even when the opening was changed to The Greatest - Everyday! in January 2010. * The dub title of this episode is a pun on the song . * The dubbed version aired two days after the Diamond & Pearl specials featuring Dawn and Brock aired in Japan. ** It also aired on the same day as the English dub of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. * 's secretary Matori is shown having the new Team Rocket uniform style. * This episode marks the last appearance of Jessie's Wobbuffet prior to The Dream Continues!. * doesn't recite the in this episode. Errors * In the closeup, Matori's uniform is missing its yellow stripes. * When Jessie, James, and are hugging each other and crying tears of joy, Jessie is missing the glove on her right hand. * J's Salamence's chin is miscolored green in Team Rocket's fantasy. * When Ash and call their Pokémon out, their hair is wet. After Pikachu jumps in, their hair is dry. * While Ash and Brock say their goodbyes, the right side of Ash's hair is pulled back as he is speaking to Brock. * After Ash and Dawn call out their Pokémon in search of Piplup, Buneary's eyebrows were white instead of yellow. * When Ash, Brock, and Dawn are at the ferry saying their goodbyes, the same two people run past them multiple times. Matori DP191.png|Matori's uniform missing its stripes DP191 Error.png|Jessie's missing glove (near James's hair) DP191 Error 2.png|Buneary's miscolored eyebrow DP191 Error 3.png|Salamence's miscolored jaw DP191 Error 4.png|Ash's pulled hair Dub edits * An extended version of We Will Carry On! was used during and Cynthia's match in place of Together2007. * The dub implies that if Ash won a Pokémon League, he would be considered a Pokémon Master. However, the Japanese version explicitly states that it is only one step to being a Pokémon Master. In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |de= |id= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 191 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes focusing on Piplup Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four members Category:Episodes in which a Champion appears Category:Episodes in which a main character leaves the group de:Der Abschied! es:EP660 fr:DP191 ja:DP編第191話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第189集